


Adventures in Dwarf-Sitting

by pocketfear13



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfear13/pseuds/pocketfear13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: How Kili Learned to Not be Afraid of Dwalin Anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So....new story! This one should have about seven chapters. I got the idea from a mixture of a few chapters of Family and my personal favorite movie: Jurassic Park. (Seriously though. I cannot put into words how excited I am for Jurassic World. I want a Velociraptor so bad. Actually I want to be a Raptor.)  
> Anyway, this stems from me mentioning that Kili was afraid of Dwalin. A few people wanted to see how Kili got....unafraid of Dwalin and instead of writing a chapter for something I wrote you a whole story. Aren't I generous? Obviously this won't follow Jurassic Park story-wise (no Dwarves fighting Raptors, Rexs, and Diloposaurouses....sorry) but it will have some elements from all three movies. (Maybe all four if it's not finished by June)  
> Also I saw BotFA. Go see it and bring kleenex. It's worth it. I bawled like a baby.  
> Kili would be the equivalent to about 7/8 here and Fili about 9/10  
> Without further ado, I present: 'Adventures in Dwarf-Sitting', or 'How Kili came to Not Be Afraid of Dwalin Anymore'

Dain Ironfoot of the Iron Hills and Thorin Oakenshield of the Blue Mountains walked side by side along the corridors of the Iron Hills. The meeting adjourned the twin cousins were merely enjoying the other's company for the time being. It was rare when the two Dwarves were able to visit one another to begin with, they had even less time to spend together as cousins and not leaders.  
"So Dis is staying home for sure this time around?" Dain mentioned as the rounded another corner.  
Thorin nodded, "Aye. She needs some time to rest with the boys running wild in the home. She deserves some alone time more than anyone."  
"And how are the youngest of our family?"  
Thorin allowed a small smile to creep on his face at the mention of his nephews, "Getting bigger every time I look at them. Kili is already almost the same height as Fili."  
Dain shook his head fondly, "Going to have your height, isn't he?"  
Thorin nodded, "Seems that way. They're both in weapon training. Fili with two swords, Kili with a bow."  
They drifted left, heading into a smaller study with a large fire blazing, already occupied by two Dwarves. Balin was seated on a chair nearest to the fire while Ona had placed herself on a braided rug on the floor. Balin gestured for them to join them, Thorin going to the bench, Dain to the other armchair. Balin gave the cousins a soft smile, "Getting ready to pick up the lads?"  
Thorin nodded, "I leave tomorrow morning. This will be their first time away from home."  
Ona gave him a bright, Ona-ish grin, "I'm sure they're excited. They always seem excited."  
Thorin nearly rolled his eyes, "They have more energy than is natural. Hopefully the long journey in the fresh air will help."  
Dain stood, walking over to the desk in the room and filling a few goblets with beer, "You have to go all the way back to the Blue Mountains to get them?"  
"No," Thorin explained, "They're traveling already with their mother halfway. I'm meeting them tomorrow and taking them the last leg of the journey."  
Dain handed out the drinks with a mild frown, "Why don't I send some of my Dwarves instead? We can finish up meetings tomorrow and have the rest of the time to spend as family."  
Thorin hesitated, "I think it might be best if I go get them. They're excitable on the bet days and they've been looking forward to this for weeks."  
"Nonsense!" Dain boomed, "I'll send to very capable Dwarves! We'll even send a wagon to keep the boys from getting ahead of them."  
Thorin continued to look unsure, "I promised Dis I would come get them."  
"So we'll send a note as well! They'll be just fine! What's the worst that can happen? It's not a terribly long journey. They'll be here before you know it and you'll have nothing to do but show them around and show me how far their training has come."  
Thorin hesitated before nodding, still looking unsure, "I suppose. I write up a letter to Dis to send along with them."  
Dain gave him a smile, "Good!"  
As the night wore on the Dwarves bid each other goodbye and headed off to their rooms. Thorin was located in one of the largest guest rooms alongside Balin with Ona nearby. As they walked Thorin ran a hand through his hair, "I still may go get them myself tomorrow. I trust Dain but if something happens I want to be there."  
Balin gave him a knowing look, "Calm yourself Laddie. There's not a Dwarf in this mountain who can't handle themselves against an orc."  
Thorin sighed, "I know. I just want them to be safe."  
Ona paused at her door before leaving them, "And they will be. They probably listen better for someone they don't know."  
Thorin snorted, "One can only hope."  
The next morning Thorin met Dain at the exit of the mountain. His cousin had two Dwarves with him. One was squirrelly looking with thinning brown hair and matching beard, the other was on the taller side and far more stockier with dark blonde hair that braided into his own beard. Dain introduced them as Robo and Segnar, respectively, and they gave Thorin a polite, little bow.  
Thorin handed Segnar the letter with a held back sigh, "Dis will be waiting at the meeting point with both boys. Fili is the elder one with blonde hair, Kili the younger. Don't let them cause too much trouble."  
Dain clapped Thorin on the back hardily before grasping Segnar's shoulder, "These are two Dwarves in my council who I trust. The boys will be just fine in their care."  
Ona, from Thorin's left side looked less than impressed, "Are you sure you don't want me to go? They boys listen to me just fine. I can help."  
Segnar shook his head and spoke, his voice rough and gravelly, "We're fine. We'll keep them in the wagon. They'll have a little more freedom to move around and still be contained than if we were putting them on ponies."  
Thorin looked out the exit of the mountain and sure enough, there was a large covered wagon with a dark brown covering. The Durin heir stared out into the distance as if he could see his nephews and sister waiting, "All right. Just keep them safe."  
Segnar nodded, "We'll be back with them late tonight. We'll try to keep a fast pace so we don't have to set up camp and we'll travel through the night."  
He extended an arm that Thorin took, "Keep them safe. I'll be waiting up until you arrive."  
As the two Dwarves left-one on a pony, the other on the wagon, two horses pulling it-Thorin stepped with Ona and Balin outside to watch them go, "I have a feeling that this won't go well."  
Ona gave him a look, "You always have a feeling that things won't go well. If you smiled your face would crack."  
Thorin gave her a glare, "I mean it."  
Ona's grin faded, "I know. I do too. But if we didn't trust Dain on this it could be bad. You know how proud and stubborn he is."  
Balin nodded, "Aye. You're doing the right thing, Thorin. They'll be just fine."  
Meanwhile, halfway between the Blue Mountains and the Iron Hills Dis was settled on the grass with her sons. They sat on a large checkered blanket, both Fili and Kili happily munching on the food she had for them. A short distance away stood Dwalin, arms crossed over his chest, gazing off into the distance. Dis looked over at him before ruffling Kili's hair as she stood, "I'm going to give Mr. Dwalin something to eat. Stay. Here."  
Fili nodded brightly and happily bit into his apple while Kili continued to watch the ants crawling by to gather up the bread crumbs he was making. Dis looked at them fondly before walking over to where Dwalin was.  
"Here," She handed him a small basket filled with fruit and bread, "You know you're welcome to join us."  
Dwalin looked over to where Fili was now sitting on his brother, Kili doing his best to push him off, "Children have never been......something I'm very good at."  
He turned to fully look at her and she once again tried to absorb how he looked since he had shaved his customary mohawk he had had since before the fall of Erebor. Covered in metal and armor and now bald, Dis could definitely see how children might not have been something he spent time with. Nevertheless, "They don't bite. We'll they don't bite often....or that hard."  
Dwalin's mouth twitched, "They're small Dwarves. Tinier than normal Dwarves. And expensive. And breakable."  
"Dis looked back her boys where Fili was now the one being sat on, Kili on his brother head eating a piece of bread and smiled, "Expensive I will give you. It seems like Kili needs a new pair of boots every time I'm out. He's growing like a weed. I don't breakable will ever apply to either of my children though," She pondered this for a moment, "Now that you point it out Kili has broken quite a few bones. He's rather impulsive. And reckless."  
Dwalin foloowed her gaze to his much younger cousins, "I don't know what to do with them."  
Dis shook her head with a smile, "If you say so. I won't push you. Just wanted to make you aware that you're welcome on the picnic blanket."  
Dwalin removed what he wanted from the basket and handed it back to her, "I don't want to scare Kili off."  
Dis sighed, "He's getting better. Your new look probably isn't helping much."  
Dwalin ran a hand over his head almost self conscientiously, took a bite of bread, and changed the subject, "I'm going to scout ahead, see if I run into Thorin and make sure the road is clear."  
Dis looked out around them, "Why don't you just start heading toward the Iron Hills? I know you're meeting Balin there. You can get a head start and meet Thorin on the road."  
"Are you sure?"  
"He can't be far off. I'm sure he'll have someone with him to go back to the Blue Mountains with me."  
Dwalin looked unsure but she insisted, "Go. We'll be fine."  
He nodded and with a farewell, mounted his pony and they parted ways, Dis heading back to her sons. They were now sitting next to each other, eating at a furious pace like they always did. Dis looked around the field they were in. The sky was slowly getting ominous, dark grey clouds rolling in quickly. Dis thought about the long journey they still had to the Iron Hills and sent a quick request to Mahal that the storm held off at least until they had set up camp for the night. As Kili climbed into her lap Dis ran her fingers through the messy brown locks, separating a small section to braid, "Please be good for Thorin. Listen and behave."  
Kili nodded and tipped his head backwards to look at his mother, "Why can't you come with?"  
Dis turned his head to get at another section of hair on the other side, "Because you're big boys now and bog boys get to take trips just with Uncle Thorin."  
Fili looked especially eager at that, "I've never been to the Iron Hills before."  
Dis smiled and tied of Kili's braids, tugging Fili to her to have the same treatment, "You were once. It was a very long time ago. I'm not surprised you don't remember, you were just a babe at the time."  
Fili wiggled as she braided, eyes on the horizon when he spotted a few dark shapes heading toward them, "Mama? What's that?"  
Dis looked to where he was pointing, "I believe that's your uncle."  
She stood up both of her boys and made them assist in cleaning up their picnic despite avid protests from both. A quick adjustment of their tunic and cleaning off a squirmy Kili's face wasted just enough time for the dark shapes to approach fully. Dis held back a frown as two Dwarves she didn't recognize dismounted. The stockier of the two Dwarves stepped forward, "My Lady Dis?"  
Dis nearly rolled her eyes in a very Thorin fashion. There was no one around for miles, who else could she be. She stifled her mild annoyance, "That's me."  
The Dwarf bowed low, "I am Segnar. Your brother and Dain sent us to bring the little ones to the Iron Hills."  
The smaller Dwarf dismounted and handed her a letter that she looked at. Her brother's neat handwriting looked back at her.  
Sister,  
Dain insists I finish meetings and treaties and send two Dwarves of his choosing to get the boys. I'm here waiting for them. They'll go in the wagon to assure a fast trip. Enjoy your time off and make sure you actually REST.  
Dis couldn't help but smile at that last part before tucking the note into the pocket of her skirt. She looked up and for the first time noticed a larger covered wagon behind the two Dwarves. She went to one knee before her sons and kissed Fili's head, "Be good for your uncle. Have lots and lots of fun."  
He kissed her cheek and she turned to Kili who was looking at her teary eyed, "I don't wanna go."  
Dis kissed the top of his head and drew him into a hug, "Yes you do. You'll play with your brother, go exploring. You won't miss me at all once you're there."  
Kili latched himself to her torso and she encircled him with her arms, "You'll be just fine Little One. Be a brave boy for me. I'm going to miss you very, very much but I know you'll have fun."  
Kili nodded with a sniffle before pulling back, "Love you."  
Dis smiled and tried to keep herself from tearing up, "I love you both too. Now I'll put you in the wagon and I'll get your stuff off of the pony."  
Neither Dwarf stepped forward to help the boys in and Dis frowned to herself before lifting them in herself. Clearly neither of these Dwarves had dealt with children before. Luckily the journey would last only until night if the rain held off. Walking to the pack pony with the other Dwarf (who she learned was named Robo) they unloaded the boys stuff to put in the wagon as well. Everything was soon tucked away and she went up on tiptoes to kiss each of her sons' hands, "Be good."  
Segnar looked around the area, "Do you not have guard, Lady Dis?"  
Dis shrugged, "No really. A friend, Dwalin was traveling with us but he went on ahead. He'll meet up with you."  
Segnar gazed behind her, "I would feel better if I accompanied you."  
Dis didn't bother hiding her sigh, "All right. I'll be fine on my own but I wouldn't mind have someone to talk to."  
One more blown kiss to her sons and Dis had to fight off tears and a pit in her stomach as the wagon pulled away, "I doubt it's ever going to get easier watching them leave home and growing up."  
She waited until the wagon was a speck and turned her pony to head back toward home, Segnar beside her.  
Meanwhile in the wagon Kili was distraught, "I don't want to go without Mama."  
Fili put an arm around his brother, "I know. It'll be fine though. We'll have fun and play and explore and have Uncle write Mama a letter so she can come meet us at the Iron Hills."  
Kili sniffed and leaned his head on his brother's shoulder, "I guess."  
Fili grinned at him, "It's going to be fun. Promise. Wanna play a game?"  
An hour of eye spy later Robo was slowly developing a twitch. Dwarflings had never been something he had cared much about, nor had any practice with but he wasn't about to say no to bring them back to the Iron Hills. With a glance back at them he spoke, "New game. Have you ever heard of the quiet game?"  
Fili blinked at him, "I don't like that game."  
Kili shook his head viciously, braids coming undone a bit, "It's boring."  
Robo frowned and looked around in an attempt to find them something to do, "Why don't you tell each other stories?"  
That sparked some interest and soon Fili was spouting off some tale of heroics to his brother that kept them both entertained. Robo felt a small splash on his head and groaned. Rain.  
Sure enough the sky was opening up and beginning to drizzle steady, heavy drops of water that were quickly growing in number. He was starting to feel thoroughly wet when a blonde head poked out of the flap of the wagon, "'Cuse me?"  
He slowed the horses so he could turn, "Yes?"  
Fili looked back in the tent, "We have to go."  
Robo frowned, "Go where?"  
Fili stared at him, "We have to go. You know, go-go."  
Robo blinked a few times before it made sense, "Oh!" He looked around and groaned. It was now pouring and he had no desire to stop, "Can't you hold it?"  
Fili shook his head and Robo drew the horses to a stop before hopping down and walking to the back of the wagon to unload them, "Make it quick."  
Both boys were soon running toward some bushes and Robo leaned against the wagon with a loud sigh. He wasn't a fan of children. He waited a few long minutes before a long, drawn out howl echoed in the distance. He froze and slowly stood up, cautiously looking around. Another howl answered back and he started to briskly walk over to where the boys were heading toward him, "We have to go. Now."  
Fili looked at him, starting to breath harder, "What was that?"  
Robo grabbed each one of their hands and pulled them to the wagon as quickly as he could, intent on getting out of there, "Doesn't matter. We have to go."  
His walk became a slow job and the boys stumbled to keep up. He quickly hoisted one into the wagon before hoisting the other in as well. He clambered into the driver's bench and snapped the reigns, sending the horses into a brisk trot. Another howl sounded and Robo pushed the horses to a canter, hoping whatever was making that noise didn't catch up.  
As the sound grew closer Robo could see the first cliff they would need to pass in order to make it back home. He snapped the reigns again, willing the horses to go faster as yet another howl sounded, this one being overlapped with two others. The hill path had a steep drop off that led to a forest valley down below. He steered the wagon as far from the edge as he could but called back to the boys just the same, "Both of you need to stay sitting."  
Kili's head poked out of the flap, "It's wet back here."  
Robo frowned, "Stay sitting. And I know. It's raining."  
Kili frowned, "I don't like it."  
Robo's frown deepened, "None of do. Sit down."  
Kili did as he was told but not before sticking his tongue out at him when Robo turned back around. Another howl sounded in the distance and Robo snapped the reigns again. The horses moved to a gallop the best they could before Robo realized the flaw in his plan.  
Up ahead was a small pile of rocks buried halfway in the dirt. Robo pulled on the reigns in an attempt to slow down but the horses slipped in the mud and couldn't stop in time. The wagon wheel went over the rocks and the axel snapped with a loud crack before sliding to a halt. A group of howls sounded and the horses reared and took off, breaking free from their harnesses. Robo tumbled to the ground and quickly go to his feet, panting.  
The wagon lay, useless, on the rocks. Two of the wheels and the front axel were broken and it tilted dangerously to the left. Fili poked his head out, face ashen, "What was that?"  
Robo looked around as the howls sounded closer, "The wagon broken and the horses ran off."  
Kili's head popped out under his brother's, "We're stuck here?"  
Robo sighed, "Yes. We're stuck here."  
A group of howls sounded again, and Robo noticed some black shaped coming out of the nearby trees. The Dwarflings' eyes grew and Robo took as step back, drawing his axe.  
"What are those?" Fili asked in a whisper.  
Robo didn't answer, eyes wide as the sheer amount of Wargs coming out at them. There were probably 15 of them, all large, all dangerous. He grasped his axe and felt his breathing quicken.  
Kili looked up at his brother, terrified, "What are those?"  
Fili looked just as scared but stuttered out an answer, "W-wargs. I think they're w-wargs."  
Kili whimpered and Robo's gut instinct kicked in. Dropping his axe he took off at a run, leaving the boys in the wagon alone. Fili looked at where there supposedly 'Dwarf protector' was going and felt his terror grow, "Where is he going?"  
Kili looked up at him, "He's leaving us?"  
Fili pulled Kili inside the wagon and tied the flaps shut best he could, "Sit quiet. Maybe they'll go away."  
Kili pulled away from his grip and starting going through their bags, tossing clothes and toys around. Fili tried to grab him, "What're you doing!?!"  
Kili flung another toy out of the back of wagon, "Looking for our swords!"  
Fili grabbed him roughly and tried not to yell, "They're wood! They're not gonna do nothing! You're just making noise and making those things come over here!"  
Kili's eyes filled with tears as he heard a growl, "I'm sorry!"  
Before Fili could answer the wagon rocked to the left and both boys screamed. Outside, another warg slammed into the wagon, trying to get inside and the wagon rocked again, farther this time. One more warg jumped against it and the wagon tipped and fell fully, rolling a few times before coming to a halt at the edge of the drop off, upside down.  
In the distance Dwalin rode along the path when he heard the unmistakable sound of Wargs nearby. He sighed and unhooked his hammer from his back, readying himself for a fight. Digging his heels into his pony's side it took off at a gallop, edging him closer to the sounds. As he drew near he saw a Dwarf take off at the fastest pace he could muster toward the tree line. Dwalin nudged him pony to quicken it's pace and frowned, "Where in Durin's name could he be going?"  
He fast approached the hillside and hopped off his pony, slamming his hammer into a Warg head, killing it instantly. A few more met their demise by his hands before he noticed the majority snarling at an overturned wagon. Dwalin dropped his hammer and unsheathed his axe, wiping out a few more of the distracted filth. From inside the wagon he could hear screams and yells before a voice he would know anywhere sobbed out, "Mama!"  
Dwalin ran to the wagon, axe swinging, taking out a few more warg. The others turned there attention on him and away from the wagon which was dangerously close to falling off the edge. Dwalin called out, "Fili! Kili! I need you to stay very still in there! I'm going to get you out but you need to not move or you're gonna fall!"  
The cries continued but the wagon stopped shaking back and forth as the boys, no doubt, listened and stopped moving. Dwalin was beginning to feel heavily outnumbered when a few screams and a loud howl sounded from the forest. The wargs took off in the direction of the noise and Dwalin stayed defensive until they were out of sight.  
Still wary of their return, Dwalin dropped to his knees next to the back of the wagon and poke his head in. Both boys were coated in mud and blood, Kili's eyebrow bleeding, Fili from both hands. Dwalin looked back at the forest and seeing they were still alone reached one hand in, "I need you to give me your hands and I'm going to pull you out."  
"Take Kili first," Fili insisted and Kili reached out one hand.  
Dwalin grasped the younger boy's hand and pulled. Kili grimaced and a sob escaped, "I'm stuck! My legs are trapped and the mud is making me not be able to move!"  
Dwalin tugged harder, "Fili, dig out his legs best you can. Kili, I'm going to pull hard and your going to wiggle out. On three. One. Two. Three!"  
With a suction noise Kili slid forward and Dwalin helped him climb out of the back of the wagon. He stuck his head back in to grab Fili's head before Kili screamed.  
Dwalin dropped the blonde's hand and whipped his head out to see a large warg baring down on them menacingly. Dwalin shoved Kili to the side roughly and rolled out of the way himself. The warg overshot them and plowed right into the wagon, sending it tumbling down the side of the drop.  
Kili and Dwalin watched in slow-motion horror and the wagon tumbled down and landed in a tree below. The area seemed to go silent for a moment before there came Kili's panicked scream, "Fili!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really feeling this story. Hopefully you are too. A couple things I forgot to mention before:  
> 1\. Ona. I've grown very attached to Ona. She was created when I was listening to Frozen in the car and 'Love Is An Open Door' was playing. Instantly the song reminded me of Frerin. I just could see him meeting some Dwarf who was visiting for some festival or another and deciding to get hitched and Thrain putting the kabosh on it. I happened to find the Dwarf name Ona and thus she was fully developed. Now....I promise the whole Frerin/OC will not be a principal part of the story. In fact it will barely be mentioned. I think it's mentioned once. I just wanted another girl to have around and use and, as stated before, I've gotten very attached to her. She's really just here to help Thorin and be this story's version of Ellie Sattler.  
> 2\. The boys would be about the equivalent of 9/10 and 7/8. Give or take.  
> This chapter was supposed to be longer but I wrote was is now the last line and liked it too much to continue.  
> iamthesoulfinder: Shit is going down!!! Downdowndowndown! Dwalin is just so badass he deserves his own category of badassery! And Happy Holidays to you as well!  
> Celebrisilweth: Hopefully you'll like this chapter as well. Like I said, I'm digging it so hopefully it'll get written fairly quickly!  
> Always remember: The eyes may be the window to the soul, but the zipper is the window to the underpants.

The silhouette of the Iron Hills was black against the dark night sky. The rain was just starting to let up, calming from a massive thunderstorm to a steadily lightening drizzle. By the door of the mountain a figure could be seen standing. Thorin Oakenshield was progressively feeling that knot in his stomach tighten. Chances were the rain had slowed down the travel of his nephews to him, possible even stopped them for the night. Didn't mean Thorin couldn't wait up. He had been standing there alone for some time when he felt another presence, "Ona."  
She gave him a smile that didn't quite lessen the tension by her eyes, "Still no sign of them?"  
Thorin shook his head, "The rain might have slowed them down."  
"Aye."  
The two friends lapsed into silence and Thorin was grateful for her company. Despite the fact that she and Frerin had never officially even started courting, Ona had become a member of the family. The red-haired Dwarf Woman was even called Aunt by Fili and Kili both. She had proved herself time and time again to be a true friend and she cared as deeply about the boys as Thorin and Dis did.  
Ona sighed and sat down, flipping her braid behind her, "Is it wrong that I have this terrible feeling something bad happened?"  
Thorin joined her on the ground, "No. It just means you've noticed a theme with our family."  
Ona snorted, "Ah yes. The Durin curse."  
"I wouldn't call it a curse. Just a run of very, very bad luck. Grateful you didn't marry into the family?"  
Ona's eyes dimmed at the thought of Frerin, "No. It would have nice to be a Durin in name."  
Thorin touched his shoulder to hers, offering comfort subtly and did his best to channel his brother and lighten the mood, "Can you picture what your children would have been like?"  
Ona turned to him, affronted, "Frerin and I would have had beautiful, beautiful babies!"  
Thorin gave her a mocking look, "That wouldn't have had an ounce of common sense between them."  
Ona stuck her tongue out at him before laughing. Her laughter was infectious and soon Thorin found himself fighting a smile. The air was lightened for a moment before Dain came running down the hall, "Thorin. We have a problem."

 

The inside of the stables was musky from the heavy rainfall and Thorin could spot a group of Dwarves crowded around the outside entrance. They parted as they approached and Thorin's stomach twisted. Laying on the ground was a horse. It looked like it had been in a violent battle, bite on its flanks bleeding heavily. The beast was struggling for breath. Beside was another horse, this one less injured but severely spooked, prancing in place, eyes white. Dain turned to Thorin, "These were the horses with sent with the wagon."  
Thorin's stomach fell to his feet, "Are there any signs of the boys?"  
Dain shook his head, "No. No sign of the Dwarves I sent either."  
Thorin spun around and headed back into the mountain, Dain at his heels, "Thorin! Thorin! Where are you going?"  
Thorin turned to him, "I'm going to get my nephews back."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Dwalin rolled to his feet and peered over the edge of the cliff. The wagon hadn't hit the ground, instead it was hanging precariously in the branches of a very large tree below. The Warg hadn't been so lucky, Dwalin could see it laying still below, most likely dead. Beside him Kili was curled into a ball still screaming. Dwalin swiftly picked him up, "Kili....we need to climb down there and I need you to calm down."  
The youngest member of the Durin line's cries softened but didn't stop but Dwalin figured it was progress enough. Glancing around with a curse he realized that his pony had run off during the battle. Not that he could blame the best.   
He placed Kili on the ground next to him and reached behind into the pack he carried to extract the one rope he had and tied it off on a rock. He tossed his pack down and watched as it hit the ground and rolled a few feet. In the woods across from them Dwalin could hear the Wargs snarling and howling at one another. He swung Kili onto his back, "Hang on tight."  
Kili latched on and Dwalin felt the air rush out of him with an 'oof'. He contemplated telling Kili to let go for a moment before he felt the way the boy was shaking. He slowly grasped the rope and slowly started to descend before he heard Kili cry out, panicked. Dwalin paused his movement and turned his head slightly, "I'm not going to let you fall but we have to get down there. You hold onto me and keep your eyes shut."  
He felt Kili nodded against his back and he began his descent again.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Inside the Iron Hills Thorin was finishing with the last of his weapons. Beside him Dain tried his best to reason with him, "I'm not saying you shouldn't go but at least give it some time. They may be on foot."  
Thorin rounded on him, "You sent out two of your Dwarves to get my nephews. They haven't returned. I'm going to find them."  
In the doorway Ona spoke, fully dressed with her weapons ready, "I'm going with you."  
They made their way to the exit of the mountain when Thorin turned to Dain, "Stay here in case they return while we're out."  
Dain nodded and looked at Ona, "It really should be me going instead of you."  
Ona raised an eyebrow, "Because you're their kin?"  
Dain gestured, "No but I'm a-....and you're....well....a-"  
Ona cut him off, "We can discuss the fact that I'm a woman when I get back. Just keep an eye out for the boys."  
As they left the mountain Thorin turned to Ona, "I really hope we find nothing and when we get back they're already there."  
Ona's face was grave, "So do I."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
At the base of the drop off Dwalin ran a hand over his face and looked up into the tree, "Fili!"  
No response. Dwalin turned to Kili who was starting to sob again, "Kili I need you to stay right here while-"  
"He left us! He left us!" Kili sobbed, his tiny body shaking violently.  
Dwalin immediately dropped to one knee in front of the boy, "But that's not what I'm going to do. Understand?"  
Kili nodded but continued to shake. Dwalin stood, "Now you stay here. I have to go up that tree and help your brother."  
He led Kili over to the tree, "Stay right here. I'm going to be right back down with Fili."  
Kili nodded frantically and pressed himself as closely as he could to the trunk. Dwalin looked up at the branches of the tree and with a few Khazdul curses began to climb.  
Slowly his made his way up the tree before he came to where the wagon was balanced precariously between a few branches. Dwalin sent a quick prayer to Mahal, Aule, and whatever other power there might be that Fili was all right before he lifted the wagon flap, "Fili?'  
At first he didn't see anything until he noticed the blonde child curled up in the farthest corner from him. There was no movement and Dwalin felt him stomach twist. He leaned inside, "Fili? Are you all right?"  
Fili slowly lifted his head and his eyes were glazed over, "I threw up."  
"Oh," Dwalin was at a loss. Children weren't something he understand. Or could handle. He didn't really have a choice at the moment though, "Uh....that's....that's okay. I won't tell anyone you threw up."  
Fili didn't move and continued to stare at him with glassy eyes. Dwalin leaned in the wagon farther and it creaked and shifted ominously, "Fili I need you to take my hand."  
The boy didn't move and Dwalin tried again, "I'm going to get you out of here but you need to take my hand."  
Slowly a scraped and trembling little hand was held out and Dwalin grasped it, "Good. Now I need you to crawl over to me."  
Fili nodded and slowly inched him way over. The wagon shifted again and Fili froze with a whimper. Dwalin tugged him toward the exit, "Just keep going. We need to get you down."  
Fili nodded and inched over a little bit faster until Dwalin was able to help him climb out onto a branch below. His shoulders slumped in relief and he resolved that he was going to have to do something very nice for a stranger to make up for this particular good fortune. He joined Fili and on the branch and looked him over. The blonde seemed relatively unharmed but very shaken. And currently frozen in fear staring at the ground below, "I have to climb down this?"  
Dwalin nodded, "Fili. Look at me."  
The blonde did as he was told and his eyes were wide with fear, "I can't climb down this."  
Dwalin gave him a stern look, "Yes you can. I'm going to help you. You're going to put one foot-"  
"This is impossible," Fili broke in.  
"-down at a time. It's not impossible. It's just like being in a treehouse. Didn't your uncle ever build you a tree house?"  
Fili was growing panicked, "No."  
Dwalin sighed, it was worth a shot, "My father never did either. I going to go down one branch and you're going to follow me."  
He made it down a branch below and Fili followed him, breathing hard. Dwalin lowered himself down another branch, "Good. Just like that."  
He reached for Fili when a horrible crack sounded from above. Dwalin looked up to see the wagon shift and drop down about a foot. Dwalin looked at Fili's who's eyes were wide, "Oh no."  
Fili immediately followed down the branch. Dwalin ushered them along as quickly as he could, "We need to move quickly. That thing isn't going to hold-"  
He was cut off by another creak and suddenly the wagon was falling. Dwalin immediately climbed faster, assisting Fili the best he could as the wagon loomed over them. Fili was making little panicked noises as they went down, eyes constantly on the wagon that threatened to crush them. Dwalin reached a safe height to jump and landed on the ground, "Jump Fili!"  
Fili leapt into him arms and Dwalin caught him and began running forward just as the wagon hit the ground where they had been standing. They raced forward and the wagon tipped with them. Dwalin threw them to the ground and shielded Fili with his own body and the wagon crashed around them.  
For one long moment Dwalin stayed perfectly still. They were alive. That was the main thing. He lifted himself off of Fili who looked up at him, eyes wide, "We're back in the wagon again."  
Dwalin sighed, "At least you're out of the tree."  
Slowly he extracted himself from the wagon door before guiding Fili out as well. The wagon was upside down and would provide shelter for them until the morning. Dwalin stood and looked Fili over again, "Are you hurt?"  
Fili shook his head, "I don't think so."  
Dwalin sighed, "Good. Let's get your brother."  
He turned toward the tree only to find a distinct lack of Kili.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A soft rumble of thunder sounded in the distance and Thorin cursed. Ona looked over at him from atop her pony, "It's still a ways off. The thunder was quiet and long after the lightening. It shouldn't hit until morning."  
Thorin's eyes were as dark and ominous as the clouds themselves, "I just hope we find some trace of them before that."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Dwalin scanned every tree as best he could in his panic. Fili was starting to make distressed noises over the distinct lack of his brother. A noise stopped Dwalin panic and he turned to see the Warg that had tumbled off the drop-off with the wagon. The beast wasn't dead it seemed and was conscious again. Dwalin cursed again for not having noticed it before and stalked over to it. It's legs were shattered but it still made some bone-chilling noises as it snarled up at him. The Dwarf warrior turned to Fili who was looking at it with massive eyes, "Shut your eyes and keep them shut."  
Fili did what he was told to and clamped both hands over his eyes as well. Dwalin ended the Wargs life with his ax and the area fell silent. It was then Dwalin heard a few tiny sobs and turned to his right.  
Curled up inside a nook of the tree he had been in was Kili, unable to be seen unless you were looking at him. Dwalin sighed again and realized more than one stranger would be getting free work done at the forge to make up for both boys being alive and unharmed.  
Dwalin looked at Kili, "You want to come out of there?"  
Kili shook his head violently, tiny braids flying and Dwalin sighed. He wasn't about to pull the boy out. He looked around and noticed Fili again, still obediently covering his eyes, "Fili come get your brother out of the tree."  
Fili uncovered his eyes and looked up at the branches apprehensively, "I have to go back up?"  
Dwalin sighed, "No. No. He's over here."  
Fili walked over to where Kili was curled up and sat in front of the nook, slowly coaxing him out. Listening dully to Fili soft murmurs Dwalin surveyed the area. They still had a few more hours of darkness left and Dwalin may not have dealt with children but even he knew they had to sleep. The small forest valley seemed safe enough if he could put together a shelter. His eyes landed on the wagon, still overturned and large enough for both of the boys to sleep under. He glanced back over to the boys where Kili was now clinging to his brother, both crying. He walked the few steps over to them and knelt, "Are either of you hurt?"  
They both shook their heads, eyes wide and watery. Dwalin looked over to the wagon, "We're going to sleep until morning and then I'm going to bring you to your uncle at the Iron Hills."  
A nod from both but neither spoke. Dwalin stood back up, "You two are going to sleep in the overturned wagon."  
He waited expectantly until he reminded himself he was dealing with a pair of distraught children and softened his demeanor the best he could, "Every thing's going to be fine."  
Slowly they got to their feet, not losing their grips on one another. They inched over to the wagon and Dwalin lifted one of the flaps, "There should be enough room for you both to lay down."  
Fili's voice was hoarse from a mixture of tears, screaming, and exhaustion, "What're we going to sleep on?"  
Dwalin looked around searchingly until he saw his bag. He brought it back and withdrew and extra cloak and the bedroll that was attached, "Here. Both of you lay on it and use this for a blanket."  
He shoved his bedroll into the wagon opening and Fili climbed in, "Thank you."  
A small, scraped up hand emerged and Dwalin handed him the cloak, "We'll start moving in the morning."  
Kili stayed where he was, eyes huge. Dwalin looked at him, "You have to get some sleep, Kili."  
Kili's voice was soft, "But what if those things come back while we're sleeping?"  
Dwalin knelt down again so he was closer to Kili's level, "Then I'll stay up and look out for them."  
Kili's voice was hesitant but hopeful, "All night?"  
Dwalin nodded, "All night."  
Kili's eyes just glowed with gratitude and he clambered into the wagon after his brother. Dwalin settled against the wagon's side and set his gaze on the area around them. A crack of thunder sounded again and Dwalin found himself cursing yet again. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain started shortly before dawn. It wasn't quite rain but not quite a mist, more of something in between that made everything muddy, wet, and highly unpleasant. Dwalin let the boys sleep (and sleep they did, soundly and with no nightmares or issues-something Dwalin was grateful for) until early morning. He knocked on the side of the overturned wagon and waited for a response. Nothing. Off in the distance, still far enough way to not pose any problem, a pack of wolves sounded, howls long and low. As the noise died down a disheveled Fili head popped out from the door, "What was that?"  
Kili's head emerged from beneath his brother's, "Are those monsters coming back?"  
Dwalin cursed and looked down at the two terrified faces looking up at him, "No. Those were Wolves, not Wargs."  
Kili's lowered lip was trembling and his eyes were larger than Dwalin thought possible, "But can't Wolves eat us too?"  
Dwalin felt another strong urge to curse but managed to bite is tongue. The last thing he needed was for Thorin's nephews to pick up language their mother would skin his hide for. He took a deep breath and looked down at them, "The Wolves are far away. Nothing to worry about. You both need to get up and we need to start moving. I need to get you back to your uncle."  
Both heads nodded, eyes still wide and Kili scrambled out from under his brother out into the open. Fili followed a bit slower and Dwalin knelt to look him in the eye, "Are you hurt?"  
Fili shook his head, "No. I'm fine."  
Dwalin looked him over with a keen eye. The little blonde didn't seem to be injured. Granted he was still covered in a thick layer of mud but at this point that was inevitable, "You let me know if you feel any kind of pain, understand?"  
He gave the boy a severe look and Fili nodded again. Kili was soon back by his brother's side, Fili's arm going immediately around his shoulders. Dwalin had a brief image of himself as a child and Balin doing the same thing. His mouth quirked slightly and he looked around their camp. The wagon was beyond repair and would be no use to them. His bedroll and cloak were probably coated with enough mud that it wouldn't worth it to bring them along. Securing his axe to his back, Dwalin peered through the heavy mist at the two Dwarflings that were now in his care, "Let's get going."  
He started a slow pace, eyes switching between keeping a steady eye out for danger and making sure both boys were still keeping up. As the mist picked up the three Dwarves disappeared farther into the valley.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Around midmorning the mist started to slow, just in time for Thorin and Ona to arrived on what appeared to be a violent battle scene. Thorin swore, breathless and slid off his pony, not bothering for it to stop. There were several dead Warg lying around along with splintered wood. Thorin rushed to the tree line and saw what looked to be pieces of meat spread out on the ground. Thorin's stomach turned when he recognized what was most certainly an arm. The more he looked the more he realized what was lying around him was the remains of someone....most likely one of the Dwarves sent to accompany his nephew. A large section of a green coat was snagged on a tree and Thorin had a brief flash of memory of one of the Dwarves......Robo....wearing a green coat.  
"I think this was Robo!" He called back to Ona.  
He heard a gag and she responded thickly, "I think this was too."  
Thorin looked back at her and scanned the area. There seemed to be no other sign of the other Dwarf nor his nephews and his stomach twisted tighter. Ona walked up to him, her face pale, "I don't see any sign of them."  
Thorin could feel the start of panic settling in and repressed it the best he could, "We'll split up and look. Not far. Within yelling distance."  
Ona's voice was shaky, "Where is the wagon?"  
Thorin nearly took off in a run and kept his eyes open for any sign of his nephews, "Fili! Kili!"  
He heard Ona behind him, keeping up the same litany of calls, "Boys! Please! Fili! Kili!"  
There seemed to be no sign of his nephews, the wagon, nor the second Dwarf sent with them. Thorin was heading deeper into the woods, in the vain hope that maybe they had run there when he heard Ona's voice call to him in a panic, "Thorin! The wagon!"  
He bolted over to her, feeling nauseous, "Where?"  
Ona dropped down to her stomach into mud, "It's down there! The wagon fell down there!"  
He followed her pointing to down below where the wagon was, lying overturned. His vision swam for a moment, "Fili! Kili!"  
"Boys!" Ona called after.  
No response.  
Thorin kept his gaze trained on the wagon, hoping in vain to see some sign of his nephews below, "We need to find a way down there."  
"There's a rope! A rope tied to a rock! Somebody already went down there!"  
Thorin looked over to where her voice came from in time to see the red head grab hold of the rope and launch herself over the side of the drop-off. Thorin reached for her, "Ona!"  
She slid down the rope, likely burning her palms, before letting go and jumping down the last five feet or so, "There's a dead Warg down here! Fili!"  
Thorin made his way halfway down the rope before letting go and falling the last few feet, rolling to his feet, "Kili! Fili!"  
"Boys!"  
Thorin went to his knees and looked under the wagon with a pit in his stomach at what he would find. There were no bodies, much to his relief, but there was a bedroll and a cloak that he drew out. Ona called out to him, "Their bags are all over here. I don't see them anywhere though."  
Thorin stood, cloak in hand, "There's no sign of them in the wagon either."  
Ona walked over and took the cloak from him, "What's this?"  
Thorin scanned the tree line, now desperate for any sign of the boys, "I found it in the wagon."  
Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small impression on the ground and walked over, deaf to what Ona was telling him. There in the mud where three sets of footprints. One large, and two small boot prints that caused the knot in Thorin's chest to release somewhat, "Ona."  
She walked over to him with a pack in hand, "They're alive. They have to be."  
Thorin's shoulders slumped slightly, "We'll follow the trail they left. Hopefully we'll catch up to them."  
She held out the pack, "I found this."  
Thorin looked it over before the crest on the flap registered, "Dwalin. This belongs to Dwalin."  
Ona's eyebrows knit together, "Dwalin's been traveling. He hasn't been near the Blue Mountains for months."  
Thorin stood and headed off in the direction of the footprints, Ona at his side, "He was going to meet Balin at the Iron Hills. He must be the Dwarf who has the boys."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
With midday came the end of the mist, the sun starting to push back the clouds. Everything was beginning to dry, mud turning into dirt. Both Fili and Kili were caked in it. Dwalin himself had his own fair share of mud drying on him, though more on his pants and arms than anywhere else. The boys were quiet beside him, shoulders pressed together, seeking comfort no doubt. Dwalin looked them over, at this point they were more mud than Dwarf. He looked over to the side where there was a small stream and nodded, "Follow me."  
Both boys did as they were told and he led them to the water. He rinsed off his arms and held out a hand to Fili who stepped forward and knelt down on the bank, "Rinse off your face the best you can to get rid of some of the mud."  
Kili, without needing any prompting took a running start and leaped into the water, thoroughly splashing his brother. Fili grinned and followed his brother into the water, splashing him back. Dwalin let them splash for a moment before straightening, "All right. That's enough. Let's get moving."  
Minor grumbles came from both boys but the exited the water all the same. The sun was starting to dry things up and gave the promise of a rather warm day. Dwalin started walking, Fili following before he realized Kili was still standing near the water, staring back in the direction they had come from. Dwalin turned back to him, "Kili. Come on."  
Kili nodded and slowly followed, dragging his feet, a somber expression on his face. Dwalin cleared his throat and attempted to keep his voice less gruff than usual, "What's wrong."  
The question came out more of a statement and Kili just shrugged one shoulder. Dwalin adjusted his tone again, "What is it?"  
Kili's eyes were trained on the ground, "Our stuff was in the wagon."  
"Oh," Dwalin was at a loss, "Was there anything you really needed?"  
Fili's shoulders slumped as well, "Our new training stuff was in there. The swords and stuff Uncle made us."  
Instantly Dwalin understood, "Well....I personally will help your uncle make you new ones. What were you training with?"  
He started walking again and both boys followed, still slowly but with a bit more enthusiasm now that hope of new weapons was on the horizon. Fili brightened almost instantly at that question, "I'm working with two swords like Uncle Frerin used to."  
Dwalin fondly remembered the younger Durin brother, "He was very good with both swords. You'll take after him I'm sure."  
Fili beamed and swelled with pride, "Uncle Thorin says I remind him of Frerin when I'm training. He says Kili reminds him of Frerin all the time."  
That Dwalin could see. Kili was the spitting image of Thorin's younger brother and seemed to have the same mischievous streak as well, "And you Kili? What're you training with?"  
Kili shrugged again. His hesitance around Dwalin seemed to have returned. Fili spoke up for him brother, "Kili just started to train with a sword but he's really good with his bow."  
"A bow? You must have really good aim."  
Kili's eyes remained downcast and he shrugged again. Fili gave his brother a sympathetic look, "He does. He's the best with it."  
Dwalin took a deep breath and steadied himself. It was high time he stopped scaring this kid, "Do you like training with a sword or bow better?"  
Kili's voice was quiet, "Bow....but the sword is better."  
Fili spoke up then, his eyes dark and a look on his face that strongly reminded Dwalin of Thorin himself, "There's nothing wrong with your bow. The other kids are stupid."  
Dwalin had a sinking suspicion he knew what was going on, "What kids?"  
Fili looked ready to take on all of the Blue Mountains in defense of his brother, "The other kids during training. They call-"  
"Fili, don't!" Kili interrupted.  
"-him an Elf," Fili finished with a glare, "You're not an Elf and they're just jealous."  
Kili's pace slowed even more, actually dragging his feet now. Dwalin ran a head over his head and frowned once again. He may not know how to handle these two but he had kept them alive so far. Might as well make them like him, "You now your uncle is pretty good with a bow."  
Kili's eyes raised, "Really?"  
"Not as good as he is with a sword but he can certainly shoot well enough. I never could. Tried it when I was younger. I'm better with an axe or a hammer," Dwalin explained, making sure to keep his eyes ahead of him to not scare him off, "I always like having an archer in hunting parties. Less people get hurt when you have someone with a bow and arrow with."  
Kili's eyes brightened, "So....using a bow doesn't make me an Elf?"  
Dwalin did look at him then and raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think your uncle would let you do anything like and Elf?"  
Kili shook his head with a bright grin and instantly the mood felt lighter. Dwalin gave them both a fond look, "Once we get to the Iron Hills we'll get you both some practice weapons and let me see how your uncle's been training you."  
They nodded enthusiastically and Dwalin felt himself hoping the rest of their journey would continue on the easy going path they seemed to be on. A howl sounded far off in the distance and Dwalin highly doubted it would.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Ona was nearly at a run, attempting to keep up with Thorin's brisk strides, "Oakenshield. Slow down! Thorin!"  
Thorin paused but kept a keen lookout for any sign of Dwalin or his nephews, "Sorry."  
Ona caught up with him and sighed, "We'll find them. We may have found them faster if we had gone back up for the ponies."  
Thorin shook his head, "No. We'd have to find a safe path down and we're already far enough behind them."  
They began to travel again and Ona looked at Thorin. He was clearly agitated, body pulled tight, ready to snap at any moment, "If anybody can get those boys to the Iron Hills safely, it's Dwalin. You know that, right?"  
Thorin sighed but nodded, "It'll take them at least another day of walking to make it out of the valley. Then at least half a day to make it to the Hills themselves."  
"They're probably moving slow. Dwalin probably can't keep a good pace....at least not with the boys walking. I'm sure we'll catch up to them."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Dwalin trekked his way up the small hill before pausing at the top. Fili and Kili were slowly making their way up behind him, panting and groaning about the pace. They made it next to him and flung themselves to the ground dramatically. Dwalin looked down at them ruefully, "Twenty more minutes, then we'll stop for a break."  
Kili continued to play dead, face down on the ground but Fili shifted enough to turn his head slightly to be heard, "You said that twenty minutes ago."  
Dwalin sighed and looked around. It was already late afternoon and they had been keeping a steady pace the whole time. At some point he also had to feed them. Might as well be that point right then, "Let's get you two some food."  
Kili's roused, "I want cookies, and milk, and Mama's butter biscuits, and to stop walking."  
The kid could have a job as a professional whiner. Dwalin hoisted Fili to his feet before doing the same with a protesting Kili, "I can find us some berries and maybe set a trap for a rabbit in the woods."   
He led them into the tree line in the centre of the valley and began gather branches and twigs for a snare trap. He looked up at the boys, "Don't eat anything unless I say so. The last thing we need is for one of you to eat something poisonous."  
They boys nodded sagely and Dwalin looked around. There wasn't much they could eat that would be filling but hopefully he would manage to find some berries or something to tide them over until he could catch something more substantial. He cursed under his breath at his less than brilliant idea to leave his pack behind and rose, "Let's go food hunting."  
Two hours, a raspberry bush, and an apple tree later the boys had something in their stomach. They had made it slightly farther ahead and the sun was beginning to have a rather quick descent. Dwalin looked around and found a small bush nearby to set up a snare. The boys watched fascinated as he tied some vines and sticks together and covered it with leaves, "Maybe we'll catch something for the morning. For now we'll get some sleep. I'd like to start walking early."  
Kili made a face at the mention of early morning waking before looking around, "Where are we gonna sleep?"  
Dwalin looked behind him at one of the large trees, "Up here. Off the ground so nothing can see us."  
Kili immediately started climbing after a boost from Dwalin but Fili groaned loudly. Dwalin managed to get him started before the blonde groaned louder, "I hate trees!"  
Kili, who seemed to have a natural ability for climbing looked down at them both brightly, "They don't bother me!"  
Fili gave his brother a look, "You weren't in the last one."  
Kili stuck his tongue out and continued to climb until he reached a branch big enough for the three of them to sit in against the trunk, "I bet we're high enough to see a dragon."  
Fili made it beside his brother and scooted as close to the trunk as he could, "Why would you want to see a dragon?"  
Kili gave his brother a look, "I didn't say I wanted to see one. I said we were high enough to maybe see one. You don't go and bother dragons for you are crunchy and taste good with milk."  
Dwalin couldn't help the smile that appeared at Kili's wisdom, "That's pretty good, Kid."  
Kili looked at him brightly and Dwalin settle against the trunk beside them. Kili scrambled to move onto the other side so the older Dwarf was between the two, "Dwalin....what's big, scaly, and bounces?"  
Dwalin was at a loss, "I don't know."  
Kili grinned, "A dragon jumping on the bed."  
Dwalin snorted and Kili's grin grew, "What eats more than one dragon?"  
"I don't know. What does eat more than one dragon?" Dwalin repeated, catching on to Kili's game.  
"Two dragons."  
Dwalin shook his head in amusement, "Pretty clever."  
"What do dragons eat for snacks?"  
"Beats me."  
"Firecrackers."  
Dwalin chuckled and settled back against the tree, making himself comfortable. He nearly started when both boys leaned against him, Kili almost instantly dropping off to sleep. Fili struggled to keep his eyes opened for a moment, "Dwalin?"  
"Hm?"  
"Thank you."  
Dwalin ruffled the boy's hair, "You're welcome. Get some sleep."  
Fili's eyes shut and Dwalin looked at both boys fondly before shutting his own eyes.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The moon was already in the sky when Thorin and Ona slowed their pace. Ona stopped walking altogether, "Thorin. We have to get some rest. I don't want to know what wanders out of these woods at night. We have to find somewhere to sleep."  
Thorin looked frustrated but clearly saw the wisdom in her woods, "We'll wander ahead. We're close enough to the Iron Hills that there should be an outpost or guard area. Dain wouldn't let this area go that unprotected for hunting groups."  
Sure enough, nestled in the shallowest part of the wood edge was a small stone building. It was crumbling but intact enough to sleep in. Ona looked around hesitantly, "It looks abandoned."  
Thorin nodded, "I don't want to find out why but we have no choice. We'll rest here for the night."  
The door remained stubbornly shut until Ona sighed, frustrated, "It's rusted shut. Stand back."  
Thorin gave her a look but did as he was told as Ona slammed her foot into it, sending the door flying open with a loud creak. The inside had a small fire pit and a closet, as well as enough area for at least four bedrolls. A small table and bench sat along the wall but otherwise the room was sparse. Thorin sat on the table and leaded back against the wall, "I'll take first watch."  
Ona unpacked her bedroll and looked around the room with a frown, "Here's hoping we survive long enough to actually switch watches."  
Thorin couldn't agree more, "And if we do, let's hope we don't find out why this outpost isn't being used anymore...."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not loving this chapter but I need to get it posted because my writer's block is terrible. The next chapter I'm having an easier time with already so hopefully that'll be up soon as well.

The moon was high in the sky and Thorin's watch was nearly at it's end when a noise outside the window caught his attention and drew him out of his thoughts. He sat up slowly, one hand going to the sword he placed on the table by his feet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and slowly slid off the table to avoid being seen. A rough voice called out in a language Thorin immediately recognized and he cursed silently. Slowly and as quietly as he could he crept over to where Ona was sleeping and placed a hand on her shoulder. Before his mind registered what was going on, he had her knife pressed to his throat. As the She-Dwarf woke fully she withdrew the knife with a glare, "I could have killed you!"  
Thorin quickly covered her mouth and jerked his head toward the window. Ona instantly understood what he meant and she rolled to fit herself under the table. Thorin wedged himself next to her and tried to keep his breathing as shallow and silent as possible. From the window they could here Orcish being spoken, harsh and guttural. Ona shut her eyes briefly to focus on the voices clearly. She silently held up three fingers and Thorin nodded in understanding. The orcs seemed to draw nearer to the building and they held their breath for a moment before the voices faded as they headed off. Thorin slowly got to his feet, keeping a sharp eye out the window, "Orc scouts."  
Ona immediately began to tie up her bedroll, "We can't sleep here. If there are scouts, we're right in the middle of Orc territory."  
Thorin shouldered his own pack and secured his sword belt around his waist again, "Let's just hope Dwalin and the boys stay away from this area. We'll find a tree to sleep in for tonight and we'll get an early start."  
As the sun began to peek it's head out in the very early hours of the morning Dwalin stirred slightly, waking and blinking at the light. On either side of him slept both boys, still sound asleep. A soft noise drew Dwalin attention downward. Inside his snare was the remains of a rabbit being feasted on by a mother coyote and her three pups. Dwalin watched them eat for a moment before Kili stirred, eyes opening slightly. The youngest Durin followed Dwalin's gaze before his eyes opened wide and he yelped, pressing himself as close to the trunk of the tree as he could, "Go away!"  
Kili cry woke his brother and Fili nearly rolled out of the tree, startled. Dwalin caught him quickly before shushing Kili, "It's fine. It's fine! They're not Wargs. Just coyotes."  
Kili didn't look reassured, "What's a coyote?"  
Fili brightened and crept forward on the branch to get a better look, "I read about them once! They're kinda like wolves!"  
Kili's eyes got huge, "Wolves?"  
Dwalin kept a firm grasp on Fili's tunic as the blonde watched the canine family eat, "Closer to dogs than wolves. They won't bother us."  
Kili slowly moved so he could get a better look, "I like dogs."  
Dwalin grabbed onto his tunic as well and both brothers hung off the branch to watch the coyotes eat. Kili looked up at Dwalin with a grin, "The little ones look like puppies!"  
They watched in rapt silence for a few long moments before the mother coyotes picked up one of her pups and led them back into the woods. Fili sat back up slowly with a grin, "Awesome."  
The blonde's grin faded as he looked at the ground below, "We have to climb down now, don't we?"  
Dwalin nodded and began his descent first in order to assist the boys, "It'll be fine. Just like before."  
Kili immediately began down with unusual ease and limberness, "Come on Fee!"  
Fili made a face and slowly followed down. Dwalin quickly started talking to the boy to distract him from the task at hand, "You said you read about coyotes. Do you like reading?"  
Fili nodded and his distraction seemed to work, "Mmhm. I'm a good reader too. At least that's what Mama and Uncle Thorin say."  
Dwalin looked down as Kili who launched himself the last few feet to the ground below, "What about you? Do you like reading?"  
Kili made a disgusted face, "No. Reading is boring."  
Dwalin made it to the ground and reached up to pluck Fili down as well, "I was never one for reading either."  
Dwalin checked to make sure both boys were securely on the ground and looked around, "We need to start moving. If we walk quick enough we can try to make it to the Iron Hills tonight. I'm sure your uncle is waiting."  
The warrior began to walk, both children following behind.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Near the edge of the forest Ona held perfectly still behind a tree as another three orcs passed her by. Thorin looked over at her from his own hiding spot in the branches higher up. As the orcs disappeared from view Ona looked up at him, "We can't stay over here. There are orc packs everywhere. We're outnumbered and we're going to get ourselves killed."  
Thorin jumped down from the tree, slightly out of breath, "I haven't seen any sign of Dwalin or the boys either. I doubt they came this way."  
Ona pressed herself back against the tree as another orc came by before muttering under her breath, "Lucky for them."  
It went by without incident and Thorin began moving cautiously, "We need to make it to the other side of the woods. I'm hoping that's where Dwalin took the boys."  
Ona nodded and followed, keeping her movement as quiet as she could and her eyes peeled for orcs.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
They had been walking for about an hour when Kili spoke up, "Where are we going?"  
Dwalin looked down at the youngest Durin, Kili scrambling to keep up with Dwalin's longer strides, "We're taking the long way around and up. I'm not sure what are in these woods. The quicker we walk, the quicker we'll reach the cliffside and we can climb up. It'll be a short walk after that to the Iron Hills."  
Kili quickened his pace until he was at Dwalin's side, grabbing his hand tightly, "There's things in the woods? Like those Warg things? Or wolves?"  
Dwalin looked down and saw two terrified faces staring bak at him. He covered the best he could, cursing internally, "Uh....no....yes? Maybe? I'm not sure. Probably not. Better to be safe than regret it."  
Fili frowned, "But it's uphill the whole way! Uphill is hard to walk!"  
He grabbed hold of Dwalin's other hand causing the warrior to slow his usual brisk pace down slightly. He fought a smile the best he could at the sound of Fili's whining, "Not quite. It's pretty flat here. We're going to have to climb up the rocks eventually. We're in a valley now."  
Kili looked up at him skeptically, "We're going to climb up rocks?"  
"Think of it like climbing a tree. I'll help you both or I'll just carry you."  
The younger brother did not look convinced, "At the same time?"  
Dwalin sighed, "We'll figure something out."  
Kili looked like he was going to protest again and Dwalin quickly changed the subject, "I've been in this valley before. Not in the forest but alongside the mountain. There's an area with a tiny, little cliff drop-off....thing. It leads to this little shoreline and the river. It's in the opposite direction but I think you'd both like it. Maybe once we get you to your uncle we can take you both there."  
Kili sighed loudly, "If we ever get there... I'm tired of walking!"  
Dwalin gave him a slightly amused look and the child beamed up at him....so much for his fear, "Alright. How about this? We walk for five more minutes, then we go a little deeper in the woods for some food and rest."  
Five minutes never moves slower than when you're with a complaining child, let alone two. And Kili, son of Dis from the line of Durin could make a living whining professionally. Dwalin could feel what little patience he had dwindling rather quickly as Kili made another complaint, this time about being hot, "We're at five minutes. Let's get you both something to eat. Hopefully I can find something."  
Kili eyed the forest warily, "It gets dark in there."  
Fili nodded, "And you said you didn't know what could be in there."  
Dwalin ran a hand over his head and counted to five, "It'll be fine. I'll be with you. Come on."  
Both boys had a hand tightly in their grasp and they ventured deeper. Dwalin kept his eyes sharp, looking for both food and whatever else could be lurking. As they walked the boys grew bolder and let go of Dwalin's hands to walk slightly ahead. Dwalin looked them over, checking for injuries more severe than cuts and scrapes and was once again shocked by how similar Kili looked to his late uncle, "Your uncle is right Kili....you really do look like your Uncle Frerin."  
Kili beamed back at him and Dwalin once again found himself fighting a smile, the boy's grin was infectious, "I'm almost taller than Fili too, even though I'm younger."  
Fili glowered at him, "Or maybe you're done growing and you'll be this tall forever!"  
Kili stuck his tongue out, "Will not!"  
"Will too!"  
"Will not!"  
"Will too!" Fili barely got his taunt out before he stumbled on the rougher terrain.  
Dwalin stepped between them and caught him before he hit the ground, steadying him on his feet with a firm but not harsh, grasp of his arm, "I'm going to stop that right there. You know I'm taller than Balin and he's my older brother."  
The boys stared up at him in shock before Fili managed to speak, "You're Mr. Balin's brother?"  
Dwalin nodded and Kili's mouth dropped open, "I was never scared of Balin...."  
Dwalin sighed with a smile, "Hopefully you're not scared of me now either. There's a blackberry bush over there. We can get you guys some berries."  
The two children ran to the bush in question and Dwalin shook his head slowly, storing that little exchange away in his memory to tell Balin once he was in the Iron Hills. As Fili and Kili began munching on berries, making faces from the occasional sour one, a faint noise came from nearby and Dwalin froze, listening closely. As the guttural speech and soft growls grew louder the boys became aware of it too. Kili looked up at Dwalin and got to his feet, "I wanna go.....I wanna go now."  
Fili nodded, eyes huge and scrambled to his feet as well. Dwalin took each of them by a hand and began backing up slowly. His boot crunched a stick underfoot, causing a loud crack. The trio froze for a second as the sounds turned in their direction. Dwalin let out a stream of curses causing Fili to look up at him, terrified, "What is that?"  
Dwalin just shook his head, "Just go....run....as fast as you can."  
He began to run, keep a firm grasp on both boys, practically dragging them along. The growls and cries echoed from around them and grew unnervingly closer as the ran through the forest best the could. Fili stumbled more than once, Dwalin dragging him to his feet not willing to stop for any reason. Up ahead was a fallen tree and Dwalin felt a surge of relief, he pushed both boys under it before diving behind it himself. Quickly he looked them over, "You're going to both cover your ears and shut your eyes. You're going to want to look and see but you're not going to, understand?"  
Both boys nodded obediently, eyes terrified. Once he was sure they would listen he pulled out his axe and climbed back over, eyes searching for the Warg and Orc scout following them. He waited a few long minutes before his shoulders relaxed, "Come on out boys. I think they're gone. Let's get out of these woods before we find something else we don't want to."  
He sheathed his weapon securely on his back and accepted a hand from both boys, "Come on. I'm not sure where we are in the woods so we'll head for the edge of them and go from there. Shouldn't be too far of a walk."  
The boys both walked in silence, clearly still shaken from the run. Dwalin kept his eyes and ears doubly sharp and trained, every snap and every rustle making him tense, "I'm going to be honest with both of you. What was following us is probably still following us. We're going to get out of here as quickly as possible, understand?"  
Two terrified nods and Dwalin picked up the pace slightly, the boys nearly at a run. As the edge of the forest grew closer Fili hesitantly spoke up, "What-what was that?"  
"An orc. On a warg. I'm not going to let it near you though."  
Kili's voice was shaky, "I don't like this valley-thing. I want Mama."  
A howl sounded from the woods and Dwalin closed his eyes, "Oh no."  
He looked around briefly before swinging Fili onto his back the best he could, "Hold on tight."  
Kili was swept into him arms and he quickened his pace to a near run until they cleared the tree line. The sound of running water greeted them and Dwalin looked around, knowing exactly where they were, "Remember that place I was telling you about?"  
He felt two nods, "We're at that place."  
Fili was distressed as he slid down from his back, "I thought you said that was the wrong way from the way we needed to be!"  
Dwalin sighed and put Kili on the ground, "It was. When we ran, we ran that way. We're going to jump down into the river and walk down the shore until we're away from the orcs."  
Another howl sounded and Dwalin ushered them toward the drop-off. It was small, only ten feet or so, the river rolling slowly under it, but to the boys it seemed huge. Kili looked at Dwalin and shook his head violently, "I can do this."  
Dwalin nodded, "Yes you can. I'll jump down first, then Fili, then you."  
Kili stared at the distance, frozen in fear. Dwalin took a quick glance at the forest and swung down from the edge, dropping down into the water before he surfaced and swam to the shore to call up, "See? Fili you're going to jump down and I'm going to catch you."  
Another howl sounded, closer this time and Fili all but launched himself into Dwalin's arms. Kili stayed frozen, shaking his head furiously, "No!"  
Dwalin backed up some so he could clearly see the ledge, "Kili you have to jump! Let's count to three. One! Two! Three!"  
Kili just shook his head harder, "I can't do it!"  
Fili looked up, beginning to panic, "Kee! You have to come down here!"  
Dwalin looked from Fili to Kili before looking hard at the rock wall in front of him, "Kili I'm going to climb up and get you if I can."  
Kili made a strangled noise of pure terror and Dwalin looked up in, "Kili what is it?"  
Kili whimpered and Dwalin backed up to see clearer. He could just barely see the warg-riding orc scout, now just out of the tree line, advancing on helpless Kili, "You have to jump. On three. One. Two-"  
The Warg jumped at him and Kili tripped backwards and off the edge, smacking his head on a rock on his way down before disappearing into the water.


	5. Chapter 5

Dwalin allowed the horror of what he had just seen to freeze him for less than a second before he forced his body into action, diving into the river and under the water to grab Kili. He grasped the back of his tunic and tugged him up, forcing himself not to panic as the boy made no noise or movement. He dragged them both to the shore and placed him on dry ground, heart stopping for a movement when he noticed no movement of his chest, "Kili! Come on, Kili...you have to breath."  
Fili was reaching high levels of hysterical sobbing and made a lunging grab for his little brother. Dwalin threw out one arm and caught him before he reached Kili, "No. Stay right there."  
Fili sobbed out his brother's name but did as he was told. Dwalin rested a hand on the side of Kili's neck and nearly panicked when there was nothing. No heartbeat, no breath. His mind froze for a long moment and instinct kicked in. He pushed down hard on Kili's chest before breathing into his mouth. When it didn't work he swore and repeatedly pushed on his chest for a moment, "No Kili. You have to breath."  
Fili's screams were getting more and more shrill until they stopped completely, panic leading him into silent sobs. Dwalin sent breath into Kili's lungs once more and nearly died of relief when the child sputtered and choked, coughing and vomiting the water from his lungs. Dwalin lifted his head slightly and as his own heart once again seemed to resume beating, he realized once again why he was never going to have children. Ever.  
Kili gagged and coughed a few more times before his hazed eyes managed to focus on the world around him. He coughed once before gasping, "Three."  
The word took a moment to register before Dwalin nearly laughed in relief, "Good boy. Just keep breathing."  
Fili, unable to restrain himself any longer, launched himself at his brother, hugging him tightly as he continued to sob. Dwalin continued to support the younger brother as he looked him over. Kili was deathly pale and shivering violently and his head was bleeding sluggishly. He allowed the brothers a few more minutes of hugging before he gently pulled them apart, "You hit your head pretty hard. Are you dizzy at all?"  
Kili shut his eyes and nodded weakly. Dwalin cursed again, quietly and ran a hand as gently as he could over the boy's forehead. Kili winced and whimpered slightly and Dwalin pulled back, "We have to get you to a healer."  
He lifted the boy into his arms and Kili's head immediately rest on his shoulder, "If you feel sick, tell me."  
He felt more than saw the slow nod in response and he managed to get to his feet and look up. There was simply no way he was getting the boys up the wall of rock in front of them which meant they had to walk along the shore until they found a way up. He held out one hand for Fili who took it, still crying, "How are we going to get up?"  
Dwalin began walking, Fili's hand still clinging to his tightly, "We're going to walk until I can find a safe way up while carrying Kili."  
Fili must have taken that as an acceptable answer and stayed silent except for the occasional sniffle and hiccup as his tears slowed to a stop. The walk along the shore, while blissfully uneventful, was concerning. Kili was downright listless, his head staying on Dwalin's shoulder the entire time. However he did respond to the occasion question Dwalin asked every few minutes to assure himself that the child was still conscious. Meanwhile Fili clung tightly to Dwalin's hand and remained completely silent, even though the occasional tear ran down his cheeks. They walked for a bit longer, Kili still responding coherently to Dwalin's questions when Fili finally spoke, "Where are we?"  
Dwalin looked around, "I'm not sure but we've been slowly going uphill as we've been walking. The river is flowing away from us which means we're going up."  
Fili looked up at him, eyes still red but without tears, "Are we ever going to get to the Iron Hills?"  
Dwalin nodded, "I promise."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Ona scanned the area around her, perched as well as she could on a tree branch before calling down to Thorin who stood at the bottom, "I don't see anything."  
Thorin cursed and Ona climbed down a few branches before dropping down, landing firmly on the ground in a crouch, "It's good and bad. No orcs."  
Thorin sighed, "No sigh of Fili and Kili either."  
Ona fell silent for a second, "They have to be alive. They're with Dwalin. He's the best person that could have found them. He'll keep them alive.....he may not know what to do with them but he'll keep them alive."  
Thorin opened his mouth to respond but froze, spinning around, "Did you hear that?"  
Ona stepped up beside him and shook her head, "Orc?"  
"No....it sounded like my name."  
They both fell silent and strained to listen. A few seconds of birds chirping and normal forest noises went by before a distant call was heard, "Thorin! Ona!"  
Ona looked up at Thorin, "Those are our names. Who's calling us?"  
Thorin shook his head, brow furrowed, "I don't.....I don't know..."  
"Maybe it's Dwalin. Let's go."  
Ona took off running, Thorin following close behind. They followed the direction the noises came from before Ona pulled ahead, "That's Balin! I can see him! Balin!"  
The white haired Dwarf turned just as the pair came into view. Both reached him, slightly out of breath, "It's good to see you both alive. Dain! I found them!"  
Dain emerged from one of the bushes noisily, "Thorin. We feared the worst when you didn't return last night."  
Thorin remained grave, "We haven't found the boys."  
"We think Dwalin has then," Ona chimed in, looking at Balin, "The last we saw of any of them was footprints. Robo was eaten. Wargs."  
Dain sighed heartily, "They're getting closer and closer to the mountain and taking over more of this forest every day."  
Balin gave Thorin a sympathetic look, "If Dwalin has them, he'll keep them alive. He's probably heading to the Iron Hills."  
Thorin nodded slowly, "I know. He has to be getting close."  
Dain looked both Ona and Thorin over, "Are you both armed?"  
Thorin gave him a dry look, "Always."  
"Good. Then we split up and look. We'll cover more ground that way. We meet back here before nightfall. I'll go north, Thorin east, Ona west, and Balin south. Keep an eye on the sun and stay safe."  
Thorin and Ona shared a look between them before nodding and parting ways.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The ground was steadily getting steeper and steeper which meant their pace slowed even more to assure Fili could keep up. Kili had thrown up once but seemed to less out of it and more alert, albeit exhausted. Dwalin looked to his right at where the rock wall had become a steep incline, rather than a barrier they would have to climb. Dwalin stopped and looked down at Fili who was keeping pace but looked about ready to drop, "Think you can make it up this if you crawl?"  
Fili looked from the incline to Dwalin before nodding tiredly. Dwalin ruffled his hair fondly, "I promise we'll find somewhere you can both rest once we're up there."  
Kili raised his head slightly, "Do I need to crawl?"  
Dwalin shook his head, "No. I'm going to carry you. You're not ready to walk yet."  
The head went back down and Dwalin began the very slow climb up. Fili followed at a slow but steady pace, occasionally sliding down slightly as he lost his footing. The warrior kept a firm hold on the child in his arms and did what he could to assist the older brother in climbing up. Once they reached the top Fili collapsed on the ground, panting, "I don't like this trip anymore."  
Dwalin sat down next to him to catch his own breath, settling Kili in his lap, "You and me both, Kid. How are you doing Kili?"  
Kili rested his head against Dwalin's chest, seeming to lack the strength to hold it up, "My head hurts. And I'm sleepy."  
Dwalin nodded, "You can tell you're both Durin's. No other Dwarf would able to handle what you have been through. Especially as a kid."  
He let them all rest for a minute before standing, Kili's arms going around his neck and his head going back down on his shoulder. Dwalin pulled Fili to his feet and led them into the forest, the blonde making a face when he realized where they were going, "I don't like it in there."  
Dwalin couldn't blame him, "We're getting close to the Iron Hills. I'm going to find somewhere for you two to sit and rest and I'm going to get help."  
They hadn't walked far when Dwalin noticed a small stone building on the edge of the trees, "See that? That's a guard post. You're going to sit in there."  
With the promise of rest within his sight Fili's pace became lighter and Kili's head lifted. As the reached the door Dwalin shoved it opened and looked inside, "Doesn't seem like it's been used for a while."   
Fili sat down on one end of the bench as Dwalin sat Kili down on top of the table. He ran a hand over the top of the boy's head and looked closely at his forehead, "You're not bleeding anymore but you need to see a healer. Head injuries aren't something to ignore."  
He looked the boy over. Kili's hair was almost dry but was plastered around his head and made him look rather pathetic. Dwalin gave him a rueful smile, "You look like a drowned rat. Kili, the Dwarven fish."  
Kili managed a weak and tired but genuine smile before Dwalin picked him up and settled him on the bench next to his brother, "He can sleep, just don't let him stay asleep for too long just to be safe, all right Fili?"  
The blonde boy nodded and Dwalin ruffled his hair, "I'm going to get a healer and hopefully find your uncle or Dain. Stay here."  
Dwalin gave them a final once-over before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Fili waited until he was out of sight before hopping down from his seat. Kili used that to his advantage and laid his head down on the, now free, space, "What're you doing?"  
Fili shrugged a shoulder, "Just looking. Maybe there's a blanket or something in here we can rest on."  
Kili watched him look for a moment before looking under the table, "There's blankets under here. And a bag."  
Fili looked under as well before getting on his hands and knees to pull it out. There were a few blankets and a bag that Fili instantly recognized, "This is Uncle's!"  
That got Kili's attention and the boy sat up slowly, "That means Uncle is probably close, right?"  
Fili nodded, "I think the blanket belonged to Aunt Ona too. This looks like her crest."  
Kili laid back down with a soft sigh, "I'm tired."  
Fili covered him with a blanket, "Mr. Dwalin said you could sleep. Take nap."  
Kili's eyes almost instantly shut and Fili wrapped the other blanket around his shoulders before wandering over to the other side of his brother to watch him.  
The sun was well on it's way to setting and Fili was barely keeping his eyes opened when a noise outside the window startled him awake. His heart started pounding as he slowly slipped down off of the bench and crept over to the window, pressing himself against the wall. He could just barely see the warg-riding orc near the window but it was enough to assure him that he and Kili were not safe where they were. He quickly looked around and noticed a small closet they could both fit in and shut the door. He dropped to his hands and knees and tried to keep himself from both making any noise and throwing up from fear. As he reached Kili's sleeping form he put a hand on his shoulder and one over his mouth, jarring him awake. Kili struggled for a second before he realized who had him and relaxed until he saw the look on his brother's face. Fili helped him slid off the bench as quietly as he could and they crawled over to the closet. Kili scooted back as far as he could against the wall and Fili pulled the door shut with a click, leaving them in darkness. Kili felt his brother press up against his side and managed to whisper almost silently, "What is it?"  
Fili's voice was shaky and soft, "Orc."  
Kili tried to stifle a whimper and felt Fili shake beside him. Both boys kept their eyes on the thin sliver of light from under the door. There was total silence for a long minute before they both heard the door to the building creak open. Kili took a sharp breath and Fili's hand covered his mouth. They could hear the footfalls and floor shift as something began to walk around. Fili could feel his brother's tears start to hit his hand and just tried to focus on staying quiet, hoping and praying that Dwalin came back soon.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Dwalin kept his pace brisk and his eyes sharp for any sign of a hunting party or Dwarf from the Iron Hills. As he walked, his mind kept drifting back to the two boys he left in the guard post, unable to shake the sinking feeling that he shouldn't have left them alone.   
A sharp noise of a snapping twig had him drawing his axe and spinning around only to come face to face with Dain. Dwalin let out of breathy almost-laugh of relief and allowed his shoulders to relax, "Dain. It's good to see you."  
Dain greeted him with enthusiasm and a firm grasp of his forearm, "Dwalin! Wasn't expecting to find you out here," His brow furrowed, "Where are the boys? Thorin thinks you have them."  
Dwalin nodded, happy to finally have found someone who could help, "I have them. Kili took a nasty fall. He needs a healer. I left them in that guard post to the west so they could rest while I found help. They're both exhausted."  
Dwalin's stomach sank and twisted up in a knot as all the color drained from Dain's face, "You left them there alone? That post is abandoned. It's right in the middle of an orc hunting ground."


End file.
